


Arial Narrow

by rhiannonhero



Series: Arials [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark suffocates in Lex. Written for CLex Typography Challenge. Companion piece for Arial Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arial Narrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2003, originally posted to the Smallville Slash Archive

Clark suffocates in Lex. He's a fly stuck in honey, dying the sweetest of deaths, giving in to the most delicious surrender. Each movement, each thrust, each plunge into Lex's pliant body a death wish, each slow pull out a narrow escape. His survival instinct presses him to hold out, to fight, to hold on for more.

Clark's breath quickens, his heart beats loud in his own ears, nearly covering the pounding of Lex's pulse. He closes his eyes against another silken slide in. The soft grunt of air expelled from Lex's throat rocks him from soul to skin--a sugared sensation of chills across his burning flesh.

Clark bends low to lick the sweat on Lex's neck without losing his slick rhythm, not giving up his steady press.

Deep breaths. Fighting the moment when he'll cry out Lex's name. After he'll pull out and lick his honey from Lex, taking back all that Lex will give up. Clark will lick and suck until Lex comes again. Sweet lazy moments when Clark can believe Lex is the only reason to exist.

Clark slows himself as he imagines the way Lex will clasp around his tongue or his fingers, how he'll sound, what he'll say. He feels it drawing up in his balls, pulling tight against him and the gentle flutter at the base of his cock warns him that he'll come on the next stroke.

Sweat under his fingers as he grasps Lex's narrow hips, as he pulls back slowly, so slowly, making it last.

And he's wet with sweat and tears when he hunches over Lex's back in ecstasy, sticky with lust and come.

Clark suffocates in Lex. He coats his wings, trapping himself, choking in the slick, sweet death that only Lex gives. Surrender. Giving it all up--for Lex.

And Clark would.

Part of him thinks that he already has. Lex shudders beneath him, whispers words that shatter Clark to the core and he knows--

If Clark can choose death--he chooses this.

The End.


End file.
